Twas The Night Before YuleTide
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: No, I am NOT doing a Terrible Trio Trillogy Two. Atleast, not yet. This is just a gift for Jareth, from the Trio. It starts out with a filk of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, and then the second part is a bit of a songfic.
1. The Terrible Trio Being Nice?

Night Before Yule-tide

Disclaimer:Er...do I REALLY have to go through this. *sees scary lawyers, who don't relent even during the season of giving* Ok! Ok! Er...I don't own Jareth. Or Sarah. Or the poem 'Twas The Night Before Christmas, or Emmy, or Koni. I just own ME!! And this version of the whole fiasco.*glares at evil lawers in their fancy Satan-provided suits* There, y'all happy?

Twas the night before Yule-tide  
And all through the maze  
Not a Goblin was stirring  
They hadn't for days.

The castle was decorated  
With magic and care  
All the Underground Nobles  
Soon would be there

Still his highness was nervous  
His confidance down  
His recent defeat by a mortal  
Was the talk of the town

It didn't help matters  
That Jareth had no date  
He cursed Lady Destiny  
He cursed Lady Fate

He cursed Lady Chaos  
That insufferable being  
Who had helped the young mortal  
In her defeat of the King

When in rushed a goblin  
Trembling and scared  
He'd disturbed the King's silence  
Not that Jareth really cared

"Your Highness!" he said  
"There are two women here,  
Who claim to want to  
Make you happy this year!"

Then into the ballroom  
Stepped the twins he'd just cursed  
Destiny and Fate  
The later spoke first

"We know you miss Sarah  
And it's our dear sister's fault  
So we thought we would warn you  
That you'll soon be called."

Now Destiny spoke  
So as to explain  
Why this season would never  
Make him unhappy again

"It's been fifteen years  
But as we both know  
You still see your defeat  
As a quite recent blow.

It doesn't help matters  
That in that time span  
We sisters have cracked jokes  
Again and again."

And then Koni continued  
What Emmy had begun  
As she explained further  
What the sisters had done.

"'Tis the season of giving,  
And for once, we'll be good,  
Though it means Danalas  
Doesn't act as she should.

She's gone to ensure  
That Sarah calls you tonight."  
And suddenly Chaos showed up  
Looking ready to fight.

"Well," she said, "I did it.  
"I got Karen quite mad.  
If Sarah doesn't wish now,  
She'll soon wish that she had.

So don't worry, Tights.  
You'll have a date for the ball."  
And just as she finished speaking,  
Jareth heard Sarah's call.


	2. Happy Christmas

Happy Christmas

Disclaimer:I don't own Jareth. I don't own Sarah. I don't own Emmy. I don't own Koni. And I don't own the song "Happy Christmas(The War Is Over). That one goes to Celine Dion. I just thought it went well here.

It was the day of the ball, and the Trio of Destiny, Fate, and Chaos looked on as Sarah and Jareth danced. Danalas had done her part properly, and Sarah had called for Jareth. They had professed their love for eachother, and now the Fae nobles had something new to gossip about-the Goblin King's upcoming marriage to the Lady Sarah.

"You know what?" Danalas asked, smiling at her sisters. "They finally named me supreme dictator of the universe?" Emmy asked, hopeful. Danalas shook her head. "They messed up and made ME supreme dictator, instead?" Koni asked. Danalas shook her head again. "Not in a million years, Koni-chan. The All isn't THAT insane from having us in it."

"What then?" Emmy asked. "I was just thinking," Danalas said, "How good it feels to have done something nice for His Hairness. Besides, just think, after he and Sarah get married, we can influence the kids and get them to terrorize Tights for us!" The Trio laughed at the thought. Oh yes, life would be sweet when they had help from inside the castle.

But for now, it was the season of giving. They weren't going to ruin this next dance for the Goblin King and his Queen-to-be. Instead, they sang softly.

_So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear ones  
The old and the young_

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The war is so long  
And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's all stop the fight

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so happy Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear ones  
The old and the young

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun 


End file.
